


I Dare You To Unravel Me

by hedablue



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedablue/pseuds/hedablue
Summary: Korra was set on focusing on her studies and taking her soccer team to the finals with no distractions especially as it was her final and most important year but everything changed after one fateful night that paved the way for an unavoidable romance.





	1. 'I've never seen you here before'

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been on my mind for so long and I've finally decided to write it was a Korrasami fic. Not my first fanfiction, however it is my first on AO3. Hope you guys enjoy the first of many chapters to come. Forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, my mind is tired from relentlessly reading over this chapter. Rated mature for future content.

It was imperative for Republic City University to win this game in order to go to the top of the league table and automatically advance to secure a place in the annual National Championship Cup. Being the ‘big name on campus’ and the best player on the team, her teammates, her coaches and the supporters were all relying on her, the captain, to send them through. 

 Streams of sweat ran down the curve of her brow, past her soft but noticeable cheekbones and down to her sculpted jaw, Korra glanced up at the board in the corner of the stadium to check the time left on the clock. One minute to go until full-time. The score was tied 1-1. With the ball at her feet, her cobalt eyes hurriedly scanned the field with her eagle-eyed vision to try and pick out the perfect pass, but all of her teammates were tightly man-marked. She knew there was no other way. Using a quick burst of pace, Korra sprinted towards the goal along the right-side of the pitch, swaying and dodging her way through the opposing team with the occasional turns, twists and step-overs. This was what she was known for: using her speed and agility to dance her way through the whole pack.

Promptly dribbling her way inside, Korra had a sight of goal and with a powerful left foot she blasted the ball at high speed. The stadium full of people, previously chanting, had turned silent as everyone kept their eyes on the ball travelling through the air. Until the familiar swish of the ball hitting the back of the net echoed throughout and the crowd erupted in cheer. This was the exact reason why Korra had a full-ride sports scholarship.

Chants of ‘Korra! Korra! There’s only one Korra!’ filled the stadium as she slid on her knees along the freshly cut grass with her fist in the air until she came to a slow halt and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Bright blue eyes gleamed with happiness and adrenaline as she saw the countless banners that had her name painted on them.

It wasn’t long after when the referee blew the whistle signalling the end of the game and her team, even her coaches, scooped her up into a big, collective hug. Many congratulating, thanking and praising her skills as she lived up to her expectations. She did it. They did it. But this was only the beginning of a great year.

‘Korra, oh my god what would we do without you?’ Came a sweet, familiar voice above the noise of all the others.

‘Hey, I know I’m the team captain and I’m ridiculously good but don’t put it all on me, everyone did amazing, including you, Opal!’ Korra jokingly rolled her eyes and lightly nudge the younger girl.

‘No but seriously we could’ve gone to extra-time and then penalty shootouts and right now I don’t think my body could handle that all that extra cardio,’ Opal sighed as her shoulder slumped in physical defeat and her brows furrowed in thought.

‘Yeah me neither, that was a tough game,’ huffed out an extremely tired-looking Zhu-Li.

‘You did great, kid.’ The stern coach, Lin Beifong waded her way past Opal and Zhu-Li and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. Without uttering a word, the tanned girl gave her head coach a small nod and a smile. Both ladies knew it wasn’t entirely necessary to exchange many words between them. They had silent appreciation for one another.

‘Everyone listen up!’ A soft-spoken yet loud voice bellowed and the sea of red parted as everyone focused their attention on Jinora. ‘Celebrations party at mine tonight 9pm, bring your own booze people and you gotta let me know if you wanna bring a plus one.’ 

After announcing the event, all the players left the field except for the star player. Looking up at the nearing-empty stands, Korra lifted her muscular arms and placed both hands on the back of her head. For the past couple of years, they had gotten so close every single time but were always beaten at the very end. Republic City University Women’s Soccer was the best women’s college team on the northwest coast but the University of Ba Sing Se always beat them. It was that stereotypical west coast east coast rivalry like in the textbooks. 

This is it; this is the year for greatness and lifetime achievement. It was the last year for Korra and the team to go all the way to the finals and win the cup. _No distractions this time._ During her past couple of years at college, Korra had her fair share of fun: all the partying and all the guys and girls she’d brought back to her room. Despite all of this, Korra had somehow managed to keep up with her studies and had continued to excel with her sports. Shaking her head, Korra forced herself out of her own thoughts and right there and then, she silently vowed to ditch her old player lifestyle and knew this was year to finally start being responsible. She picked her feet up one by one to join the squad back in the changing rooms. Being back in the vicinity of the team’s high spirits quickly uplifted Korra’s emotions again and she rapidly returned to the usual hyperactive girl. 

The tanned woman bounced up and down the room, making her way through to every single player being sure to praise them, until Opal interjected.

‘Sooo I’ve had the all-clear to bring a friend to Jinora’s party tonight,’ Korra cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

‘And who might this be? I can’t believe you have other girl friends who aren’t me or Jinora,’ Korra laughed.

‘Unfortunately you two are not the only girls in my life,’ Opal bantered back. ‘Anyway, I know exactly what you're like with the ladies and I’m making sure you keep your hands off this one.’

‘Why would you do that to me?’ Korra clutched her chest, pretending to be hurt.

‘Because you’ll corrupt her,’ Opal rolled her eyes. ‘Or as a matter of fact, you might actually fall in love with her.’ The younger girl smirked.

‘I don’t fall in love with anyone, they fall in love with me,’ Korra pouted and pointed an index finger towards herself. Taking a deep breath, she slowly breathed out, ‘don’t tell anyone but heartbreaker Korra is no more.’

‘Oh shut up, how many times have you said that before?’ Opal rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead.

The team captain crossed her arms, as she wondered why Opal had never mentioned this ‘friend’ to her before, both girls knew everything about each other and they had shared many moments together so this was a little surprising. Before Korra could press any further about this new ‘friend’ of Opal’s, she was interrupted by a loud voice. ‘Come on girls, are you all ready for us now?’ Lin shouted from the other side of the doorway.

Collective ‘yeses’ sounded throughout the changing rooms as soon as Lin had asked whether they were all dressed appropriately for the coaches to unite with the team again. 

‘All right ladies listen up,’ Su began as her ageing eyes skimmed the room. ‘We’d like to announce the player of the match and we have decided to give it to Korra as she came through when we needed her the most.’ The sounds of clapping echoed off the walls and everyone had yet again, congratulated her.

**\------**

Bringing the plastic cup up to her lips, Korra tilted her head back and drained the contents. The mixture of vodka and lemonade slithered down her throat and she faintly shuddered at the strong alcohol content, which gained a giggle from both Jinora and Opal. It was typical of Opal to make her drinks stronger than what she would have wanted.

‘You always do this to me,’ Korra jokingly casted an irritated glance at her best friend. ‘I’m trying to be a little on my best behaviour tonight.’

‘Don’t look at me! It was that one over there.’ Opal avoided eye contact and pointed to Jinora whom was sat opposite.

‘That one has a name and it wasn’t my idea,’ Jinora threw both hands in the air and defended herself.

‘Yeah yeah, you two will be the death of me I swear.’

‘Also, did I just hear that you’re trying to be on your best behaviour?’ Both girls spoke up at the same time, word for word, which caused both of them to shockingly look at one another.

‘I know what you told me earlier but I assumed you weren’t being serious,’ Opal laughed in disbelief. It didn’t take long for Jinora to question on what had been said and she was immediately in shock about Korra’s new revelation. 

‘I mean it this time,’ the older girl replied with a playfully stern look. ‘But whatever I’m going to get another drink myself because I don’t trust either of you.’ And with that Korra got up onto her feet and made her way through the crowd of intoxicated college students, some worse for wear than others. 

Korra was beginning to get frustrated at the amount of people who frequently halted her in her path. They either praised her for today’s game or tried to hit on her, basically asking for her hand in marriage. Everyone wanted to date her despite the reputation she had on campus. It wasn’t unusual for Korra to gain so much attention everywhere she went, it was always other people fighting for her affection and she never had to make the effort. That’s what made it so easy for her. However, this time she certainly wanted to stick to her oath and turned down the countless people who continuously asked her out. It wasn’t until she had all of a sudden made eye contact with the most beautiful pair of light jade eyes she’d ever seen. For the first time ever, it was as though at that moment everything had fallen into place and physically felt her heart skipping a beat. Although she had not yet consumed the right amount of alcoholic liquid to intoxicate her, she decided to blame her slight falter on it. Even though Korra knew every name, this girl was unknown to her. Hastily ignoring the feeling, she stepped into unfamiliar territory.

‘I’ve never seen you here before,’ Korra voiced a little louder than the music.

‘I don’t usually go to parties or do whatever cool things college students do…’ her voice trailed off, ‘but I had to just this one time.’

‘Okay but who are you?’ Korra questioned with curiosity. 

‘You don’t need to know.’ She was stunned by this statement and her face contorted in confusion. _What the hell was that?_ Everyone would’ve melted on the spot by now, especially as Korra was the first one to make the move.

‘You can pick your jaw back off the floor. I know who you are, Korra, captain of the soccer team, most popular girl on campus, the heartbreaker, but you don’t need to know who I am,’ the girl coolly spoke.

‘Wha-that’s not fair at all.’ Korra’s words were caught in her throat. _What is happening to me?_

‘I guess you're just going to have to take what you're given.’ The mysterious raven-haired girl stepped a little closer to Korra. Close enough for Korra to be able to notice the faint musk of her citrusy tropical perfume. 

‘How do I not know you at all? You don't even seem familiar,’ Korra spoke as her once strong voice noticeably wavered.  

‘Enough questions. I’ll see you around, heartbreaker.’

‘Wait-’ before Korra could say anything else, the other girl had already stepped to her side and walked away from their little moment, causing Korra to be absolutely dumbfounded by the brief, yet memorable, exchange.

Muttering to herself over and over again with the thoughts of green clouding her mind, Korra continued to make her way into the kitchen counter that had all sorts of alcoholic beverages placed on top. Without thinking, her hand had picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and it was already pouring into her cup when she’d realised what she had done. The smell had hit her nose and she reactively pursed her lips together. That was the one drink she could never ever drink again, Korra couldn’t even stand the smell. _Bad times, bad times._ She shook her head.

Not wanting to let it go to waste it go to waste, she poured in a soda, the sizzling sound of Coca Cola could be heard from the plastic cup and before she knew it, she was handing the beverage to Opal whom happily accepted despite the warnings from Bolin, who had obviously joined the two girls while Korra was busy fixing herself another drink. As the alcohol quickly took effect on Opal, the younger girl dragged her boyfriend to the middle of the makeshift dance floor, earning a bemused look on Bolin’s face.

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost,’ Jinora chuckled loudly above the music.

‘Honestly Jinora, I actually think I did,’ Korra sighed in return causing Jinora to suddenly change her stance to one that was concerned. Flashes of green raced past her peripheral vision and she was sure she was starting to see things.  

‘Right, okay so who’s finally gotten under your skin?’ She asked. 

‘No one!’ Korra replied a little quicker than she had intended to and shook her head.

Jinora was about to have a comeback of her own until Korra motioned a ‘zip your mouth’ towards the other girl. 

‘By the way, you got player of the game today so you’re going to have to finish your drink off while you’re spinning around.’ It seem as though an intoxicated Opal had quickly gotten bored of dancing and pranced her way over back to her friends. The tanned girl was actually glad she had come over and changed the subject because it appeared as though Jinora was about dig into her. 

‘Fuck it, I guess I’ll have a little bit of fun tonight.’ Korra stood up and slowly began spinning as she once again brought her cup to her lips and with every gulp, she span faster and faster. Finally coming to a halt once it was finished, the whole room roared as they cheered on the popular girl. Everyone had encored for her to repeat it for a second time and Korra complied. 

For the rest of the night, the alcohol and the music freely flowed, combining together as one and Korra never saw the girl again for the remainder of the evening. Maybe Jinora was right, maybe she really was a ghost and Korra had imagined the whole scenario in her head.

The alcohol amplified her thoughts from clouds of mundane green into a stormy shade of lime, emerald and olive. Who knew one colour could have such an effect. 

**\------**

The unpleasant piercing sound of her phone’s alarm clock rang deafeningly on her bedside table Korra sleepily groaned as she felt a sharp pain bursting through her head. _Ahh hangovers definitely get worse with age._ Turning over, she switched off the alarm and sluggishly sat up in bed with her back against the wall. Forcing herself to fully open her eyes, she looked down at herself and then around the room and realised that she was in fact, naked and clothes were thrown around the area. Some of which did not belong to her. Korra groaned once again but this time it was not from the after effects of alcohol. She had already hiccupped at the first hurdle. This was going to be a long year. 

 **I fucked up already. Meet me at Temple Island café now?** Korra pressed send with the recipient being no other than Opal.

It wasn’t long after she had sent the text to her best friend when a girl came into her room with a cup of coffee and she sheepishly smiled, handing over the hot beverage to a frustrated yet tired Korra. It was some girl she had seen around on several occasions and she knew the girl had been trying to catch Korra’s attention.

‘Thanks but I’m going to have to go so see yourself out whenever you’re ready.’ Korra awkwardly grinned while she threw on a random assortment of clothing and left the other girl behind looking dejected.

Jogging her way through the students of RCU, Korra scanned their faces and she slyly chuckled to herself at those who were too visibly hungover from last night's event. The sign of the café came into sight and Korra was pleased to see that Opal was waiting inside for her. Grabbing a seat opposite her friend, Korra lumped her body down on the chair and put her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the coffee table.

‘You look like shit.’ Opal burst into laughter as she took in the sight in front of her with Korra's mismatched outfit and dishevelled hair.

‘Thanks, I love you too,’ Korra scoffed at her friend and then caught a glimpse of her reflection on the window behind Opal.

‘Now tell me what you did,’ Opal demanded.

‘I somehow still managed to sleep with someone last night and no I don’t know her name,’ Korra slumped back in defeat.

‘You really are something else, my friend,’ laughed Opal. ‘Why do I get the feeling there’s another thing on your mind?’

‘I saw a ghost last night. A green ghost.’ Korra frowned, yet again with confusion running through her face. 


	2. The Hangover Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra goes about her hangover cure routine with a big surprise.

‘…A green ghost?’ The corner of Opal’s left eyebrow flinched up at Korra’s remark.

‘Her eyes were just…’ Korra mouthed a ‘wow’ but no audible sound came out. Her concentration drifted back to last night’s conversation between herself and the nameless girl, and once again Korra shoved her head into the palm of her hands.

‘Quit being vague and use your words,’ Opal demanded and crossed her arms over chest while leaning back against the wooden chair.

‘Sorry, mom,’ Korra quickly scoffed. ‘So I met a girl last night who’s name I didn’t catch because she wouldn’t tell me. She was so fucking unimpressed by me but she knew my name! How does she know who I am but I don’t know who she is.’

‘That’s because you are Korra and I don’t need to explain what I mean by that,’ the younger girl replied with laughter and immediately relaxed her arms, spreading them out on the table in front of her.

‘She was probably unimpressed because not everyone falls for your stupid ass.’

‘But seriously, Opal, this was so different. I’ve never had someone who’s just…that!’ Korra exclaimed, propelling her hands out in front of her.

‘Korra, words.’

‘Sorry, sorry, I have no have no idea where to start. Beautiful, tall, green eyes and mysterious. Very mysterious.’ Before Korra could finish the rest of her description, Opal abruptly became wide-eyed and she let out a minor choke.

‘You met Asami?’ Opal asked, her voice filled with surprise. ‘I invited her to the party last night and I know she only showed her face for a little while just to support me.’

‘Asami who?’ The name flowed so freely from Korra’s chest all the way out of her mouth.

‘Asami Sato, the green ghost you saw last night,’ the younger girl teased, causing Korra to slither down in her chair until her head was barely above the table. It was an amusing sight for Opal to witness Korra so worked up about one person.

‘Sooo, this Asami Sato girl…’ Korra blushingly grinned as she made her way back up the chair. ‘Why haven’t I met her before? Wait, why haven’t you mentioned anything about this girl to me?’

With a click of her tongue, Opal rolled her eyes back at her best friend. ‘Asami doesn’t go out very often so it never even crossed my mind.’

‘I think I’m in love,’ Korra breathed out as her mind drifted back to the image of Asami stood in front of her in close proximity. The smell of her perfume engulfed her once again.

‘Well what did I tell you,’ laughed Opal.

‘Can you maybe set me up?’ Using her bright blue eyes, Korra did her best to give her the so-called ‘puppy eye’s’.

‘No chance, you would end up breaking her sweet heart and besides, I’m not even sure if she’s into girls,’ Opal shrugged.

‘Maybe that’s why she was so uninterested in me last night!’ Korra exclaimed as though a light bulb switched on in her brain.

‘I repeat…not everyone falls for your stupid ass.’ The younger girl couldn’t help but snicker at her own words.

Without uttering a word in return, Korra glanced at Opal with her face full of defeat and pretend disappointment. Although deep down, it did bother her the littlest bit but that was simply because Asami Sato was the first person she’d ever met who did not instantaneously fall at her feet. _Have I lost my touch?_

‘You’re so mean to me,’ Korra pouted at the younger girl and shook her head.

‘Whatever…I need to go anyway, I gotta help Bolin with one of his volcano projects or something,’ Opal chuckled. ‘And by the way, that’s not your t-shirt.’

Korra glanced down and herself and muttered a small ‘fuck’, slapping herself on the forehead, which gained yet more laughter from Opal who was just making her way out of the popular student café. Being in such a rush to leave as swiftly as she could this morning, Korra had thrown on a t-shirt without looking and it belonged to the random girl who she had over last night. She had originally left at full speed to avoid any proper conversations but now she was going to have to get back in contact with her again. On it, the green t-shirt read ‘RCU Dance Society’ and underneath it was ‘Team Captain.’

‘By the way, the team captain of the dance society is Kuvira,’ Opal turned around and spoke just before she stepped through the glass double doors.

Groaning to herself, Korra clutched her head as her hangover pierced itself into her temple. It was both the effect of the hangover and the information regarding the t-shirt that had caused a headache. Korra was not looking forward to having to find the girl and she would certainly converse with her. Before following in Opal’s footsteps, Korra had ordered herself a cup of hot jasmine tea and let the warmth of the liquid run through her whole body.

**\------**

Having already spent a couple of hours of the afternoon slumped on her couch watching boring daytime television, Korra finally decided she needed a long workout. Any other normal and sane person would’ve spent the whole hung-over day in bed with a tray full of junk food and countless cups of coffee but Korra’s way of getting rid of the poisonous toxins was to sweat it all out.

Jabbing to the right and then jabbing to the left, the muscular athlete hurled countless timed blows at the punch bag facing her. With every left and right punch, the sweat glistened on the surface of her dark skin, exaggerating the peak of Korra’s toned physique. The beaming lights of the gym contouring the depth of her muscles on her biceps and forearms, and even her well developed strong and powerful legs. As she came to the end of her training, Korra took a small step back before twisting her body and delivering the final blow to the punch bag with her right foot, causing the sack to spring backwards. Huffing and puffing, the girl unravelled the gloves from her hands and hurled them on top of her gym bag. Despite last night’s tomfooleries, Korra would never dare miss anything to do with soccer or anything to do with her fitness; it was a big part of her lifestyle. Besides, the fitness session relieved her of this morning’s hangover and she finally became a fully functioning human being again.

As Korra was still in recovery mode and attempting to regain back her breath, she perched down on a bench and pressed herself up against the cold, grey wall, instantly cooling her down. Grabbing her water bottle from her bag, the girl took an immense mouthful of the refreshing liquid and from the corner of her eye; she spotted a familiar dark-haired girl sparring in the ring with who she slyly hoped was her personal trainer. Korra would never have expected a girl of her physique and stature to be boxing someone twice the size of her but Asami was fluently and gracefully avoiding all the hits. The tall girl danced rhythmically on the heels and forefront of her feet, similarly to Korra’s elegance on the soccer pitch. Everything Asami was doing with perfectly timed in beat with her sparring partner.

She did not know what brought her to do it but Korra felt herself walking towards the ring, it was as though her feet and her body were on autopilot and automatically searching for the girl who had peaked her interest. Coming up to the egde, the athlete leaned with her arms against the top rope and continued to study the way Asami’s feet moved on the floor. It could most definitely useful in the future, whether it is for her boxing training or for use in a soccer game. Cobalt momentarily met emerald as Korra abruptly took a glimpse at the girl’s face, although it would falter Korra’s stance, it did not to Asami’s. The other girl did however, halted her training and thanked her partner. She was sure she noticed a small glint in Asami’s eyes.

‘Didn’t think I’d ever see you again and here out of all places,’ Korra spoke as smoothly as feasibly as she could.

‘So what you mean to say is after meeting me last night for approximately five minutes, you assumed I wasn’t the type to throw punches and take them?’ The other girl responded.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Korra quickly replied, searching for an answer in her head but she nothing else came to mind.

‘Yeah sure,’ Asami coolly breathed out and an air of silence fell around them for a few seconds before the dark-haired girl spoke again with a smirk lingering on her delicate lips. ‘Want me to show you what I can do?’

Korra was taken off guard by Asami’s invitation and she inaudibly gulped, however rapidly regaining her usual assurance, Korra straightened her back and ducked under the ropes to step into the ring.

‘You want to fight against me right now, Asami?’ Korra scoffed as she raised an eyebrow to the girl standing tall and confident opposite her, who in return seemed to flinch as she heard her own name. Korra swore she could see the girl mutter a ‘fucking Opal’ under her breath.

‘That’s right, captain,’ she countered and threw Korra a pair of gloves that were previously lying around on the floor.

Shoving her hands one by one into the gloves, Korra calmly bounced up and down as she prepared herself to face her opponent In all honesty, Korra was both full of excitement and full of nerves. Excitement as this was the kind of activity she enjoyed but full of nerves because her opponent was the striking Asami Sato. One wrong move and Korra could get lost in her eyes. They took their stance as both girls faced on another and before the unofficial match was about to begin, Korra briefly saw a mischievous glint in the green.

The two of them stepped sideways in countering directions, waiting for the other to make the first move but neither of them did and Korra decided it was her that had to make the call. Feigning a left jab, Korra hastily turned on her heel and twisted her body to land a soft blow to the right side of Asami’s body. Looking up at her opponent, Korra shrugged as she sent a smirk her way. Asami scoffed a brief ‘whatever’ and once again stood tall and before she knew it, Korra was suddenly ducking and dodging all of Asami’s attempts. Korra would never admit it but she was surprisingly finding it difficult and tiring to keep up with the other girl’s energetic feet and agile punches. It was as though they were at random but at the same time, they were calculated, purposely making it seem to be random. _So this was her game._

Having allowed her opponent to carry on, Korra waited for Asami to drop her tempo by a millisecond until there was a small opening and this time she did not dodged. Korra blocked the girl’s right fist and it was inches away from her cheekbone, nevertheless by doing this, it enabled Asami to finally gain some contact with her right hand and Korra was sent back with an ‘oof’ by a harder blow than she had initially expected. Swiftly recuperating to her fighting stance, Korra stood straight back up and sent a flurry of hits towards Asami and just as she had expected, the other girl was able to tango her way out of the routine. The match was pretty even up to this point.

‘Not bad, princess,’ Korra mocked, which only spurred Asami to amplify her competitiveness.

Then without any warning, Asami came towards Korra at full speed and she abruptly had to ready herself for anything the girl was going to throw at her, but she most definitely was not ready for the next move. Asami had swerved to Korra’s side and spun up in the air to land on Korra’s shoulders. Korra knew she was fucked. Asami had her in prime position for the finishing move. The athlete felt herself being tossed up and she landed on her back with Asami on top of her straddling her hips. Korra was shocked by what had just happened and she was struggling to breath after having landed on her back so unexpectedly or was it because of the fact that Asami was on top of her and she was so near to Korra’s face. Staring up at the girl on top of her, Korra could see clearly in so much detail the contours of Asami’s features: how her eyes creased at the corners, her beautifully structured cheekbones and the soft curve of her luscious lips.

‘I win,’ Asami whispered out slowly and Korra could feel her hot breath on her face, causing uncontrollable flutters in Korra’s chest.

‘Go on a date with me,’ Korra blurted out. Even she was shocked by what came out of her mouth and once again, a blanket of silence fell on top of them and she was sure Asami was going to say no.

‘Sure, heartbreaker,’ Asami responded after what had seemed like forever and pushed herself off the girl beneath her, leaving Korra in a breathless heap on the floor of the ring. For someone who didn’t seem to do the usual college student activities, Asami definitely knew how to capture Korra under her spell.

Using all her recuperating strength to thrust herself off the floor, Korra got back up onto her feet and made her way over to Asami who was fiddling around with her gym bag and her phone. Without saying a word, Korra silently asked for the other girl’s phone and Asami had noticed her cue and allowed the athlete to stamp her digits into her contacts.

‘Get in touch,’ Korra smiled accidentally looking keener than she had intended to.

This hangover cure had gone better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter than the previous chapter but I had to get the story going...seems to be going well for Korra doesn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is going to be a slow burner for all you slow burning angst lovers.


End file.
